1. Technical Field
The present disclosure generally relates to lens assembly tools, and particularly, to a lens assembly tool for assembling a plurality of lenses in one operation.
2. Description of the Related Art
In assembly of a camera module for a mobile phone, a group of lenses are placed in a lens tube by hand, and then the group of lenses is pressed by a pressing rod to position the group of lenses in a predetermined position. However, in mass manufacturing of the mobile phone lenses, each mobile phone lens needs to be individually positioned by the pressing rod; therefore, the manufacturing efficiency of the mobile phone lenses is relatively low. In addition, the lenses are easily slanted when placed in the lens tube due to an uneven pressure and force distribution of the pressing rod.
Therefore, there is room for improvement within the art.